The Planned Mistletoe Mishap
by WolfGal56
Summary: Soul and Maka have a Christmas party! Candy canes, cookies, and hot chocolate that was the plan. But Liz and Crona had a different idea. SoMa


Soul hung the last decoration on their tree and looked it over with a smirk. The tip of the star barely touched the ceiling. The tree was decorated with blue and red tinsel. The ornaments matching the colors, some being snowmen or a mini Santa's sled. Blair added her own touches by putting up a kitty ornament here and there.

"It's so pretty!" Blair said bouncing a bit. Her usual black, skin tight clothes were replaced with a short red shirt with white soft trimming with a matching skirt and Santa hat.

"Pfft, it's cool." Soul said.

Christmas was never Soul or Maka's favorite holiday, but after spending it a few years with each other it became a little more enjoyable. The cold outside somehow effected them. They'd usually sit on the couch, completely wrapped up in blankets, drinking Soul's delicious hot chocolate. But now, Kid decided that they should host their annual Christmas party and exchange gifts there. So they started decorating their small apartment. Soul turned his head to Maka and saw her standing on a ladder in front of a door frame.

"What're you doing up there?" He called. Maka glanced to him then back to her work.

"Hanging up this holly" she replied. Soul walked over to her and watched as she pinned the red berried plant to the top.

"You sure that's a good idea?" He asked raising a brow. She climbed down and shot him a confused look.

"What'd you mean?" She asked.

"Someone might replace it or take it down."

"It'll be fine. Don't worry so much." She said putting the step ladder away. Soul glared at her lightly and went back to the living room. When he entered a heavenly scent wafted into his nose, a second later he heard _Ding!_ Maka ran into the kitchen.

He followed in with his mouth drooling. He watched as she pulled out her signature vanilla cinammon frosted cookies. Just without the frosting. She placed the tray on the counter then took out some store bought frosting to decorate them.

"Hey Maka?" He asked.

"Yes, you can have the first one." She said. He put both his hands in the air and smiled widely. She rolled her eyes with a soft smile. After she finished decorating them she turned and saw Soul sitting impatiently on the counter behind her. She giggled and handed him a warm Santa shaped cookie. Sucking in some drool he bit off the cookies head. Then proceeded to eat the rest in one bite.

"Cool." He said reaching for another. Maka swatted his hand.

"Not until the others get here, and don't eat them all." She warned. He scoffed and went back to the living room.

"They better get here soon." He mumbled.

Maka took great pride in being able to make Soul act like a child with a cookie. She considered it a talent to make him show any emotion. She looked over his outfit and giggled. Blair had forced them to wear matching horrible sweaters. His was green with a reindeer on it. He was also wearing dark blue sweats. Her sweater wasn't any better to be honest. It was red with a too jolly Santa in his sleigh. She wore some regular shorts under it. But the sweater was so big it covered them.

_Ding Dong _

Soul walked to the door and opened it.

"What'd you want old man?" Soul snapped. Spirit glared.

"It's Death Scythe! I'm just here to drop off Maka's Christmas present!" He said holding a small box.

"Don't you remember the last time you got her a gift?" He snapped, remembering all to well when Maka pulled the lingerie from the box. He was torn between laughing hysterically and bursting in a nosebleed. He decided it was best to just stay quiet.

"That wasnt me who bought it!" he screamed. "I gave the money to Blair so she could buy it! I had to work!" Soul scoffed.

"Sure thing old man." He began to close the door when he stopped it.

"Just let me give the gift!" He wailed. Soul growled then turned to the kitchen.

"Maka! Is it alright if I let your old man in? He has a gift for ya'!" Maka walked over with a small bag. Soul backed away and listened. She took the gift and placed the bag in his hands.

"Merry Christmas." She said quietly then slammed the door in his face. Outside Spirit cheered that she actually got him something.

"You gonna use what's in it?" He asked.

"Not a chance." She replied quickly then slipped the box under the tree.

Kid, Liz, and Patti arrived first, punctual as usual. Black*Star and Tsubaki arrived a few minutes later. After Kid's scolding to Black*Star about being punctual Tsubaki gave Maka a bowl.

"What's this?" She asked taking it.

"Black*Star made eggnog." She said smiling.

"It's spiked isn't it?" Tsubaki nodded and gave an apologetic smile.

"Oi, Maka!" Soul called.

"Yes, you can" she replied. Soul ran to the kitchen grabbing the rest of the cookies and ran back out so he could enjoy them. Maka placed the eggnog on the table and brought out a few cups.

"Where's Crona?" Kid asked. Soul snickered.

"Worried your girlfriend won't show?" He teased. Kid's face flushed.

"Shut up Soul." He growled. Black*Star and he laughed.

knock knock

If Patti wasn't by the door she didn't think she'd be able to hear the light taps on the door.

"Hello!" She laughed as she allowed the small pink haired girl to enter.

"H-Hi..." Liz quickly pulled Crona to her and whispered in her ear.

"Mmhmm. I-I have it."

"Have what?" Maka asked.

"Your gift silly!" Liz said. Maka looked over Crona's outfit. She was wearing a red dress with a green sweater over it. It was a bit loose around her back but Maka assumed it was because Ragnorok made her get it like that. On cue the black mess manifested itself from Crona.

"Yeah! It took forever to get this wimp to actually go into a damn store!" He yelled hitting Crona's head.

"If you hit Crona again you're not getting any of my cookies." Maka snapped. Ragnorok scoffed.

"As if I'd want any!" He retorted. Maka passed one to Crona for her to try.

"W-Wow! It's so good! T-Thank you Maka!" Maka gave a smug look to Ragnorok. He stole the other half from Crona and ate it.

"Crona can I have the gift?" Liz asked. She nodded and reached in her jacket, pulling out a pink and black colored box. It was small but it looked nice.

"Oh! The eggnog is spiked so be careful when drinking it." Maka warned before heading back to the living room.

* * *

The gifting ceremony was very fun, everyone got what they were hoping for! Maka had gotten new ribbons from Kid. Soul got a brand new jazz record from Liz. Black*Star got some new weights. Tsubaki had gotten a Japanese cook book she was wanting for a while. Patti got a giraffe plushie from Tsubaki. Liz got an amazing nail polish from Maka. Kid got a flip pad for whenever he wanted to sketch symmetrical things. And Crona got a DVD for building confidence. Maka wanted to know what Crona gave her but Liz said it was for later.

Blair bounded in as a cat with a Santa hat on and looked over the group.

"Can we play anything? Blair is getting very bored." She said. They all looked to each other wondering what they should play. Then Black*Star spoke up.

"How about-!"

"No." They all said. He glared.

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say!" He whined.

"A drinking game." Maka said flatly drinking some hot cocoa. Black*Star's jaw dropped at how he was predicted so easily.

"Wait, maybe I have something in my room!" Maka said standing up. She rushed to her room leaving the group confused. As she carried the game back she tripped, causing the game to fall to the floor. Luckily Soul got there just in time to catch her.

"Jeez, you're as clumsy as ever." He remarked. Maka scowled.

"Oh shut up Soul." She said standing up. Liz nudged Black*Star who quickly jumped over to the two and stood behind them.

"Maka." Crona said. She turned to the shy girl.

"C-Can I give you your gift now?"

"Of course!" Maka said kindly. Crona pointed towards their heads but a little higher. They followed her gaze. Soul felt his face pale a bit and Maka flushed red. Black*Star grinned as he held the Mistletoe above their heads.

"Come on, it's not that bad." He chuckled. They glared to him.

"You know the rules Maka! And, because we're so nice, you only have to hold it for 5 seconds!" Liz smiled. Soul noticed everyone was staring at them, either with expectant eyes or with a Cheshire grin. He looked back to Maka who was flushing nervously. His own face was starting to tint pink, but he blamed it on the eggnog he drank.

"Let's just get this over with." She mumbled.

"We don't have to do this." Soul whispered. Maka shook her head.

"N-No, it's better than chickening out. Besides it's just 5 seconds." He gulped and thought it over. She was right about that. If they chickened out they'd be tormented for months! And it was only five seconds.

"5 seconds only right?" He asked Liz. She nodded smugly.

He turned back to Maka, whose face was similar to a tomato shade, and swallowed the lump in his throat. He slowly started to lean down.

Maka saw Soul start to lean and began to panic. What does she do? Does she stand there? Grab his hand? Should she just wait? His eyes closed. 'Am I supposed to close them to?' She thought. When he was less than 1 centimeter away she forced them shut and felt Soul press his mouth against hers.

_1_

Soul noticed her face was warm, from embarrassment no doubt, and she was stiff. She obviously had no idea what to do. The power of experience over her made him smirk into the kiss.

_2_

She knew how inexperienced she was, and she didn't like it one bit. She felt scared as self conscious thoughts filled her mind. She felt like she wasn't doing it right. We're her hands supposed to be on his shoulders? It felt right to her. Like instict almost.

_3_

His hands were practically magnetized to her hips. He wasn't sure if she was allowing this or if he was just damn lucky. On any other day she'd calm him a pervert and swat him away. If he was lucky then she'd talk to him an hour later. But now, he felt like the luckiest guy alive.

_4_

She could feel them. Their eyes just watching them. Like a piercing stare. She felt them clearly, and yet she didn't think she could give less of a damn. She felt comfortable in his arms. And, was she smiling? She couldn't tell at this point. Panic returned when Soul started moving his lips.

_5_

What the hell was he doing?! His lips were moving but for some reason he couldn't stop them! Sure he didn't want them to stop but he knew he needed to. Maka would be pissed if he continued! Who knows how many Maka Chops he'd get? This was a very dangerous game and he knew there'd be consequences, SO WHY WONT HE STOP?!

_Time's Up_

Liz smirked as she saw that the two didn't make a signal of stopping their little mistletoe rendezvous. Her smirk went to a full blown smile when she saw Soul deepening the kiss. But knowing Maka, she'd probably kill him, she nodded to Black*Star who was turning red from holding his laugh back. So, with confirmation, he could finally let it out.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed falling over. Maka and Soul's eyes shot open, their faces pure scarlet. They stared at each other for a good second until Maka pulled away and finally broke their kiss. They both retracted their hands and looked away from each other. Black*Star continued to howl with laughter.

Maka scanned over the room and saw Tsubaki giggling with Liz. Kid was smiling with his eyes closed, his shoulders shaking with a chuckle. Crona was trying to hide her wide smile behind her bunched up hand.

"Did you l-like my gift t-to you?" She asked giggling a bit. Maka slumped her shoulders and ducked her head. Her face turned redder if possible.

"Y-Yes." She said very quietly. Soul tried his best not to look smug. He ended up failing though.

After a few more "accidental" mistletoe crossings, Maka Chops, and OCD spasms the party was over. The others went home to leave Maka and Soul to clean.

While cleaning up the couch Soul found something...interesting.

"Hey Maka" She heard from behind her. She turned around and in front of her was a ginning Soul holding a mistletoe over their heads.

"Wanna continue where we left off?" He asked smoothly. Maka's face turned scarlet but couldn't help the smile that crept on her face.

"Well it's not very cool to break a tradition." She said tapping the mistletoe. He started to smirk. Maka threw her arms around his neck and kissed him happily. As a cool guy like Soul he wasted no time deepening the kiss.

* * *

**i feel so baaaaaad! I haven't uploaded in forever but I got this one in on Christmas! Yeah! Please don't kill me. I have been busy with the festivities and what not. Plus I am very very VERY lazy. Here is the Christmas story I promised and I hope you guys liked it! I didn't really proof read it so yeah. Have fun with that. Anyhow, I hope you guys have enjoyed, I enjoyed writing it! And, until the next story, WolfGal out! **

**Question for you:**

Have you ever had a 'Mistletoe Mishap?'


End file.
